


Bee's Great Big Book of One~Shots (BGBBOOS)

by juls_uwu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Keith is very sad, Lance and Allura gots a child together, Multiple ships will be in this collection, One Shot Collection, So is Lance lowkey, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Voltron, allurance, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juls_uwu/pseuds/juls_uwu
Summary: As the title suggests, just my big book of oneshots. I'll add more fandoms and tags as I upload more so yea.





	1. Old friend, why are you so shy?

Keith took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He shook himself to get rid of the chills and nervousness he harbored and raised his hand to knock on the door. He hesitated, rethinking his decision, before mentally kicking himself and knocking anyway.

“Keith? What are you doing here?”

“Hey Allura, I was just driving through the area and decided I’d stop by. May I come in?”

“Of course! I’ll go get Lance.” She moved to the side and allowed him inside before scurrying off down the hall to where Keith assumed their bedroom was. He looked around, never having seen Lance and Allura’s apartment before.

There were pictures everywhere. There were pictures of Lance and Allura in many places, showing that they traveled a lot, and then some pictures of them with a baby. Oh. They had a child. Before he could look around much more Allura came back into the room with a frazzled looking Lance carrying a little girl with tiny pigtails. 

“Hey Keith, what are you doing here?” Lance asked sheepishly.

Before he could say anything Allura chimed in and repeated what he had told her earlier. 

“He was driving through the area and decided he would stop by. Isn’t that sweet? Here I’ll take Jasmine so you can talk to Keith.” Allura grabbed the girl, Jasmine, and walked back towards their room. Lance gulped and scratched the back of his neck.

“So, I take it you and Allura are doing well?”

“Yea,” Lance looked towards the ground, as if he was ashamed of the way things turned out. “And you? How are you doing? Seeing anyone new?” Keith gulped, how was he supposed to tell Lance that he hadn’t found anybody new? How was he supposed to tell Lance that he didn't want anybody new? That he was still in love with Lance and doubted that would ever change?

“Nope, no one new.” If I were seeing somebody it wouldn’t be fair to him. Lance looked up.

“Really?” He looked surprised. “I thought you would have at least found someone by now, we broke up so long ago.” Keith looked down at his shoes and sighed. This was a mistake. 

“Yea well, nobody has really caught my interest.” Lance looked down as Keith looked back up. He’s usually more talkative than this. He’s being shy and awkward.

“Why are you being so shy Lance? You’re usually so excited and full of energy and jokes, where’s that Lance? Is he still in there?” Keith laughed and smiled sadly and his eyes fill slightly with tears that will never be shed, in front of Lance that is. Lance frowned. 

“I just, I feel bad. I feel bad about the way we ended things, I feel bad that I practically ghosted you. I just feel awkward about it.” Keith blinked his tears away and walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Don't, don’t feel bad. You didn’t do anything wrong. If anybody did anything wrong it would be me. I was a horrible boyfriend so I get why you did the things you did. You felt lonely and sad. If I was treated the way you were being treated I would’ve done the same thing.” Keith hugged Lance and felt him stiffen before slowly relaxing and hugging back slowly. 

Keith felt him start to tremble slightly and stiffened. 

“Are you crying?”

“No.” Lance pulled back and wiped his eyes before laughing sadly. 

“Lance I swear to the gods don't you dare cry I will cry too.” Lance laughed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry Samurai I won't, that much.” Keith laughed and pretended to look at the time on his phone. 

“Damn I gotta head out. I have to be at this thing soon and it’s a pretty far drive out.” The ‘thing’ was his house, and he lived far from Lance on purpose. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I’ll see you later? Jasmine’s first birthday is coming soon and I wouldn't want you to miss it.” Keith smiled sadly.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world sharp shooter.” He turned and walked out the door and not once did he look back. He was already crying. Lance ran to the door as Keith threw his leg over his motorcycle and started it up. He put his helmet on just as Lance yelled “bye Keith! I love you!” Keith thanked the gods above that his helmet was too dark for Lance to see the tears streaming down his face. 

He waved in acknowledgment and drove off as fast as the speed limit would allow him, which wasn’t very fast considering Lance lived in a nice neighborhood and there were many children around meaning he had to be slow and watch out for them. He blinked fast to try to rid his eyes of the dangerous tears as he reached the end of the neighborhood and the beginnings of the main road. 

He drove further and further until he reached his little shack in the middle of nowhere. He threw off his helmet and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. He ran to his bed and threw himself down, startling his black cat Honey, who meows loudly and lazily sauntered over to her food bowl which Keith had had her name engraved into. He rolled over and sniffled. 

“I’m sorry Honey. I visited Lance, like I said I would. I didn’t chicken out this time. He’s happy, he has a daughter too. He named her Jasmine, the name we agreed on when we were dating. He was so excited when I agreed to adopt a little girl and name her Jasmine whenever we decided we were ready, but now that he’s with Allura he wouldn’t need to adopt. Lucky for him.” Keith chuckled and shook his head. “I’m happy for him. I really am.” Honey meows loudly and looks at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. I am! In fact, I’m so happy for him that I will definitely be going to Jasmine’s birthday.” She flicked her tail and jumped back onto the bed. “No, you're right, definitely won’t be going to that. Well, maybe, he’d be so sad if I didn’t come. Well, I’ll go but I won’t stay for long. I’ll just say you’re sick and need me. He’ll understand. Yea, I’ll do that.” Keith smiled sadly and grabbed Honey, wiping his tears and curling himself around her before falling asleep. 

~~~~~~

This was terrible but I haven't written in forever so bear with me y'all. I will get back into the hang of it the more I write so hopefully the stories get better heh heh, (they probably won't yiiikes) but yea enjoy my fellow cryptids.


	2. Bubble Tea (fem klance)

Akira pulled back her long hair into a messy bun and looked over at Lana. She’s looking really cute today. Lana was wearing a plain black headband to keep her hair out of her face and had on small golden earrings and lipgloss. Akira blushed when she turned around and Lana giggled and waved. She turned back around and started writing and Akira looked out of the window and covered her cheeks with her hands.

The boy next to her tapped her shoulder and she jumped, looking at him and seeing a paper being held out to her. She hesitantly grabs it and unfolds it, her hands shaking. 

Written in Lana’s signature pastel blue pen was, ‘Wanna go get some bubble tea after school? I’ll pay <3’

How could she refuse? I mean Lana did say she’d pay. She grabs her red pen and writes back ‘for sure :)’ and hands it to the boy to give back to Lana. When she gets it back and reads it she smiles and turns towards Akira and winks. 

This girl is going to be the death of me. Aira sighs and tries to pay attention to what the teacher is saying, but how could she when she was going to get bubble tea with the girl she’s been crushing on ever since she came to this godforsaken place? It was no use, she was absolutely, positively, totally fucked.

~time skip because I can~

Akira slowly packed her bag, both dreading and looking forward to her little date with Lana. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, believing it to be Pidge or Hunk. She gasped and jumped when Lana had her face a mere two inches away from her own. 

“Hey Akira! Ready to go get some bubble tea?” She was smiling so wide Akira thought her face might split. 

“Yea, let me just go tell the teacher something.” She turned around and went up to the teacher Mr. Coran. “Sir, may I please have my phone back? I promise I won't take it out during class again.” 

“Of course my dear! And I didn’t really wanna take your phone, but I had to show the other students that just because I’m fond of you does not mean that I will allow you to break the rules. Now, here’s you're phone and don't let me catch you with it again young lady.”

“Of course sir, have a nice day.”

“You too Akira.” She walked back over to Lana and her stuff and put her backpack on.

“After you.” Lana smiled and lead the way over to the student parking lot. Akira followed her over to her car and got in on the passenger side, letting Lana take her bag and set it on the backseat. They sat there for a few minutes and Akira was confused until Hunk tapped on the window and got into the backseat. 

“Hey Hunk! Ready to go?”

“Yup!” She turned on the radio and told her to choose any station she wanted, Akira panicked and just left it on the station it was already on, which was a good move because Lana gasped at the song that just came on and smiled widely and her and Hunk started singing along.

“I love it when you call me senorita! I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya! Come on Kira! Sing along!” She looked over at her and hit her shoulder playfully. Akira looked at her confused and shook her head. 

“ ‘Kira’?”

“Oh, it’s just simpler than saying ‘Akira’, yano, a nickname.”

“Oh.”

“Now come on and sing with me!”

“But, I don’t, uhh, know, the lyrics.” Lana gasped.

“You don’t? Okay well that doesn’t matter just hum along to the beat then.” She shrugged and started humming while Lana went back to signing. Soon enough they got to the bubble tea place and Hunk ran in ahead of them. 

“Oh yea, he works here. Lowkey forgot he did.” Lana laughed at her and grabbed her hand leading her inside. Akira blushed and looked at the ground, letting herself be guided while she shook her head and focused on anything but the warmth coming from Lana’s hand. She leads her to a table by the big windows overlooking the busy street and sat her down, asking her what she wanted.

“Oh um, I’ll just have a strawberry tea with rainbow jellies.”

“Coming right up sweet cheeks!” Lana winked at her and she blushed harder and threw her head down into her hands. What am I going to do? She’s going to kill me at this rate! She looked up and watched Lana skip up to the counter and from the looks of it, flirt with the cashier. She watched as he laughed at something Lana said and frowned, jealous. She looked at the cars passing by and wondered why she was even here when she could be at home watching netflix, not watching Lana flirt with others.

She flinched as her pink drink was set in front of her. Lana laughed as she sat down, “did I scare ya honey? My bad.” Akira shook her head and waved it off before taking a big drink of her tea.

“It’s all good, I was just spacing out.” Lana ah’d and took a sip of her own drink, watching Akira. 

“So, I bet you’re wondering why I invited you out for bubble tea.” Akira shrugged, slowly chewing her jellies and looking at the table, feeling awkward. “Well, for starters I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“Yea.”

Akira looked up. “About what?”

Lana scratched the back of her neck and looked over to the counter, Akira followed her gaze and saw Hunk give her a thumbs up and a big smile. Lana sighed heavily and look Akira in the eyes, “I really like you.”

Akira’s mouth dropped open and she stared at Lana. “Really?”

Lana looked nervous, which was new to Akira as she always looked so confident. “Yea, does that, make you uncomfortable? At all?” 

Akira swallowed and frantically and shook her head and hands. “No! Not at all! In fact, quite the opposite actually.” She took a deep breath and looked at Lana, “I actually like you too, a lot.” Lana’s eyes widened and she smiled widely.

“Really?”

“Yea, have for a while.”

“Do you, maybe wanna, be my girlfriend then?” Lana looked nervous again and Akira put her hand on Lana’s, which were sat on the table playing with a napkin.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend Lana.” Lana smiled so widely it looked painful.

“Really?! Oh my god, I was so nervous you don’t even know,” she turns back to Hunk and shouts, “she said yes!” Akira giggles as Hunk jumps up and fistbumps the air. Lana blushes and looks at the table. 

“Would it uh, could I, would you um…”

“Come on, you can say it, I believe in you.” Akira giggles seeing Lana flustered like this.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?” Now it was Akira’s turn to blush and get flustered. She looked down and nodded.

“Yea, that would be okay.” Lana didn’t need anything more and she got up and leaned over the table, grabbing Akira’s chin and pulling her into a short and sweet kiss. Akira blushed harder and put her hand to her lips. “Wowza.”

Lana laughed and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. When they reached the counter she let go of her hand and grabbed her keys, tossing them to Hunk. “If we aren’t back by the time you get off you can drive the car home. See you later big guy!”

Hunk laughed and caught them, “of course! Have a nice time! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Lana laughed at him and grabbed Akira’s hand again and lead her out, pulling her along in the direction of the park. 

“I’m so happy you said yes, you don’t even know.” Lana looked at Akira and smiled widely.

“I’m so happy you asked, you don’t even know.” She giggled and kissed Lana’s cheek. Lana smirked and pointed to her lips. 

“You missed sugar.” Akira rolled her eyes and smiled wider before kissing her on the lips. Once they reached the park they had finished their teas and threw them into the trashcan before Lana looked at Akira and grinned.

“Race you to the swingset.” 

“You’re on.” They both took off running towards the swingset. Akira won by one tenth of a second but won nonetheless. She jumped onto the swing and looked at Lana, “push me peasant.” They laughed and Lana walked behind her and started pushing her. When she started going fairly high Lana smacked her ass and laughed when she yelped. 

“My bad, not my fault though.” Eventually they both sat on the swingset when a group of boys came through and stared at the girls. One slapped another's chest and nodded towards the girls as if to say watch this. 

“Hey cuties!” Akira groaned and rolled her eyes. He walked over to them and the other boys followed. “Just had to tell you that me and my friends find you both really hot and I was wondering if I could have one of your numbers? You girls don’t have boyfriends right?”

Akira frowned at him, “no we don’t have boyfriends and no you can’t have our numbers.” She turned towards Lana and she nodded. She got up and grabbed Lana’s hand and started leading her away but the guy grabbed her arm. She ripped her arm away and glared at him. “Don’t touch me I’m not interested.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that beautiful, you don’t even know me, so you can’t say you’re not interested. I’m a nice guy. Come on just give me your number, I’ll treat you so good.”

Lana practically growled at him, “listen jerkface, my girlfriend said she’s not interested so I think it would be best if you leave instead of putting your hands on her and getting mad at her when she rejects you while saying you’re a nice guy.” He gasped and then looked disgusted.

“Of course you’re gay, why else would you not be interested. Whatever you guys are disgusting I’m out.” He turns around and Akira goes to punch him but Lana grabs her arm and shakes her head. 

“He’s not even worth it babe come on. Let’s go, we can watch crappy movies and eat popcorn and candy.” Akira closed her eyes and breathed deeply before looking at Lana and smiling. 

“That sounds wonderful let's get going.” She glared at the group of boys on the way out, sticking her tongue out at them before kissing Lana while maintaining eye contact with the one who approached them and flipping them off. Lana shook her head and smiled, walking slightly faster. 

Luckily for them Lana didn’t live very far from the park and they got there about 7 minutes later. Lana knocked on the door and a little girl opened the door. 

“Mama! Lana’s home! And she brought a girl!” She ran off and Lana lead Akira inside. A nice looking woman who looked very similar to Lana came walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off on her cream colored apron. 

“Lana baby! There you are, I was just about to call you and ask where you were. Hunk came around just a few minutes ago to drop off your keys and car and said you were out on a date. Is this the girl? The one you were on a date with? She’s very beautiful.” Lana blushed.

“Mama! Stop it! Yes this is Akira, the one I was on a date with, she’s actually my girlfriend now.” Akira giggled and held her hand out to Lana’s mother.

“Meeting the parents already are we? Hello Mrs. McClain, I’m Akira, pleased to meet you.” She smiles sweetly at her as she takes her hand and shakes it. 

“Ooooh, she’s beautiful and she has manners! Just call me Margaret sweety, no need to be so formal.” Akira giggles and nods.

“Okay, Margaret then.” Lana groans and leads her towards her bedroom. 

“Leave the door open!” Margaret laughs as she watches them walk up the stairs towards the bedrooms. All the doors had chalkboards with names, some had one name and some had two.

“We will mama don't worry!” Lana pulls her into a room all the way at the end of the hall. Akira was guessing it was her room because the sign on this door said Lana. She looks around the room while Lana kicks off her shoes and plops down onto her bed. Lana pushes herself up onto her arms and pats the spot next to her.

Akira takes off her shoes and sits next to her. She pulls her feet in and sits criss cross applesauce, then just lays down. “Your bed is super comfortable. I might just fuck around and fall asleep.” Lana laughs and wraps her arm around her waist closing her eyes and cuddling into her. 

“Okay then scrap the movie idea and let's take a nap.” Akira laughs and agrees. She wraps her arm around Lana’s shoulders and closes her eyes as well. They both fall asleep a few minutes later only to be woken up half an hour later by Margaret telling them it’s dinner time. 

~~~~~~

HOW THE FUCK DOES ONE WRITE ENDINGS!11!!11!1 Anyways my writing’s just progressively getting worse lmao pray for me y’all


End file.
